Revenge Is Sweet
by Adrienne Thorcruff
Summary: Harry is in the state of doom. His friends left him because of his choice, but Hermione just came back to apologize and help him. A scroll from a familiar spirit comes, and things get warmer. Voldemort...is all I have to say. HBP Splrs.
1. Hermione

The flames flickered, lighting the man's face. His jet black hair was engulfed in darkness as well as everything else besides his face and body. His keen green eyes were illuminated by the fire crackling. He was alone, with no one to pour out his thoughts to, no friends, no parents. The life of him had come to an end, a low he never thought was possible. 

Suddenly he wondered why he was suffering through this wrap of pain. Why hadn't he just ended it all, long ago? Maybe he would've ended it, but a knock came on the door, a knock that saved his life.

Harry Potter got out of the armchair, letting the blood-colored liquid rest in it's clear, circular glass. His steps were slow and heavy, not that he was. He was thin, but his steps were heavy because of the lack of will to go on. His eyes gazed at the room he passed. It was his library, yet it hadn't been used. It would've added a whole other level of pain.

As he approached the wooden door, he let his eyes skim over the mahogany wood. Then his hand reached and pulled open the brass doorknob. There in his doorway, was Hermione Granger. Her amber eyes skimmed over him like he had skimmed over the wood, except her's was filled with pity and unmistakeably shame of herself.

"Hermione?" his voice said, shocked. She and Ron had left him, fed up with that one person that had left him in the end.

"May I come in, it's freezing," she said, her teeth chattering. Her face was white, and her body was shaking, even when it was swallowed by a large, thick jacket. Her gloved hands and covered arms were crossed, but her shoulders were scrunched. "Harry!" she said, and he nodded. She walked past him, and motioned for him to shut the door.

When he did, he led her to the dining room. "Here, I'll get you food," he offered. She smiled.

"Thank you," she answered. When he left to the kitchen, her eyes darted over the room, and she slid the jacket off. Warmth filled her skin, sending a peaceful feeling surging through her body. There was no fireplace in here, but there had to be one somewhere. She took off her tabogan that she had picked up on her way over to his large house. Her hands slid out of her mittens.

About ten minutes later, after magically cooking turkey, Harry walked into the room. He saw Hermione and studied her from the last time he had seen her. Her hair had been unbelieveably bushy, but now it was naturally thin and wavy like it had been at the Yule Ball. Her eyes seemed to study you and had a mysterious look shrouding them.

She was still slender, and she had a great smile. Harry was also grateful he had such a smart friend. For any other man, this woman was perfect, but not Harry. Hermione was nothing more than a loyal friend, or he thought so before. Now that she and Ron had left him because of his want, he wasn't so sure. Them leaving brought flashbacks to his mind, and tears to his eyes.

Harry set the plate infront of her, but merely stared at the food on his plate. "Hermione...you guys, you didn't even explain why. You just got angry and then yelled that you were leaving," he said, eyes still staring at his food.

"Harry...you should know why." Angrily, Harry hopped up from his chair and ran to the door, with an intent image on where he was going. "Harry!" But he kept going, he needed to reach that place.

"I couldn't help it Hermione, I had to be with her, I thought I could protect her!" he shouted, tears once again clouding his eyes. He ran around to the back of his house, where her grave was. He couldn't bare to see her in a cemetery, she was too special to be another grave in a fenced in sea of death. He sank to his knees in the snow, tears falling from his eyes and dropping onto the white snow. The letters 'Ginny Potter' was engraved into the stone.

"Harry..." Hermione's voice came into earshot. Harry ignored it, and he felt along the jagged letters, the tips of his fingers barely grazing the surface. "You broke up with her to protect her, and then we saw the sense in it. Then you got back with her, and we thought she would..."

"Stop!" he screamed. "She meaned more to me than anything, I couldn't let her go...I just couldn't..." His voice shaked and the tears were streaming. Hermione got on her knees next to him.

"Harry, I know you couldn't, because now I turn back, and I see that you loved her. But you couldn't protect her, but it's not your fault. It was fate that drove you two together, and you couldn't seperate for anything. It was fate that happened to her, it's not your fault," she said. Shame itself had been placed on her after trying to forget about Harry and stay good friends with Ron.

"But...she's gone," Harry almost whispered. Hermione rushed in and hugged, him, he clinging to her tightly, letting the tears flow from his face freely.

--

**A/N: Yes, a bit sad, I know. I need three reviews before I post the next chapter, but the way. This is a sad chapter, no doubt the first one. Sorry, about those of you who loved Ginny.**


	2. The Scroll

Harry sat there, infront of the fireplace again, engulfed in darkness except for the fire, illuminating his face. Hermione was still asleep in the guest room, her hair basically covering her pale skin. Harry opened the scroll once more. It had been delivered this morning, and he had been hysteric when he got it, but now it was simply an annoying piece of paper he had to follow. It was probably leading down another death path for him, one he wouldn't mind so much. As he opened it, a shadow cast on it, but he maneuvered it where it had firelight shining on it, words spinning in his head.

_It seems you mourn when you needn't. Harry, you need to destroy his Horcruxes. You forgot about it, and simply went on with your life after I passed. He's growing stronger, as he always had. The prophecy is clear, so you need to be the one who kills. You can't kill him unless you destroy his horcruxes. It's that simple, you still own the element of surprise because he doesn't know you're destroying them. You have to, for all our sake._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sighed again, this had to be the fifteenth time he'd read it. He knew Voldemort was coming for him, but he wasn't sure he had the strength to fight him. A sudden thought triggered in his head. Voldemort was the one who killed his beloved Ginny, taking her away from him. For three years he had missed her flaming red hair, and now, this scroll had came. Harry knew Dumbledore was so great he could send it through his spirit or somehow get it to him. It had appeared right on his doorstep in the snow, light as a feather, but the wind was blowing strongly.  
He closed the scroll, the feeling was coming back to him. Voldemort...the one thing that caused his life to be driven by tradgedies. It was an odd feeling, he felt anger boiling inside of him but also the sinking sensation of having to face this ultimate responsibility. Yes, he had gotten away from Voldemort, but with Dumbledore. Now there was no Dumbledore, or love protecting him. It was simply based on his skill in wizardry, and he knew he wasn't exceptional. That was Hermione, but she wasn't in the prophecy. It was him, only him.  
He heard a voice, and steps walk in. "Harry what in the world are you doing in the dark"  
"Thinking." That was his simple reply. It was true, really. He was thinking. "Harry, what's wrong?" He whipped his head at her face in the lighted doorway. "Nothing," he lied. She rolled her eyes.  
"I've known you since first year, I know when you're lying and when something's happened. Tell me," she said. Their eyes connected for a moment, but Harry turned his look back to the fireplace. He held out the scroll towards her direction. A moment of hesitation, but Hermione walked towards him, and the scroll slipped from his fingers. She opened it, reading every word carefully. Harry stared at the flames crackling, whipping. He felt a sudden urge to die in them, scream out in pain and be hurt like Ginny was. He was healing, though. He knew he could move on, never truly forgetting her, but comfortable enough to find someone else. Right now, he knew Hermione had read it several times, and was probably rereading it right now.  
"Harry..." she finally said, looking up at him with her amber eyes. "You know he's right." Harry nodded.  
"I know, but...I don't think I can beat him without Dumbledore," he said. Hermione walked over to him and sat down on her knees, looking up at him, blocking some of the fire. "You can, I know you can. I believe in you," she said, looking into his brilliant green eyes. Harry smiled, for the first time in three years. Hermione believed in him, and didn't think he was some dumb twit, which he very well might be compared to her. "Thanks," he said. "And I'm coming with you, I may not be the one to kill Voldemort, but I might be the one to witness it," she said, smiling. "And since it's morning, we ought to leave right now.  
Harry hopped up as she moved towards the door. "What? Now? I-I-I'm not sure." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
"You'll lose your nerve if you wait long enough. And besides, I know all the spells that no one knows about," she said. Hermione grabbed her coat, mittens, and tabogen. Sliding them on, after Harry had his lonely coat, she walked out the door, Harry following behind her. He walked beside her and realized it was just know now, no blizzard. "Hermione, thanks for making me come," he said. She looked at him and smiled. "Your welcome," she said.

--  
They walked and walked, after deciding to search in a cave close to where Voldemort had lived. They finally came across it, and hesitantly walked inside. It was dark, and dripping, like in a movie you had seen. They heard a noise, and saw an animal they weren't planning to see, as they didn't know what it was. It was as big as an owl, and it looked exactly like an owl except it had a sparrow's head. It's red eyes glared down at Hermione. Coming full-on to her, revealing long teeth, pointed straight for Hermione.

**(Author's Note: I need reviews! I need ATLEAST one review to continue!)**


End file.
